Deadly Dreams
by Ashes of Death
Summary: Insomnia...nothing too strange, right? Hatsuharu's case isn't so normal...strange dreams...and waking up from his friends or family screaming out his name...(COMPLETE)
1. On Vacation

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters…unfortunately.

****

Note: Ha, hello everyone. This is my latest idea…Hope you people like it.

****

Summary: ((Not really a summary, but mine never really are. O.o;)) No one will let Hatsuharu get any sleep lately, but why?

****

Intro thing: ((Not a line from the story, just the idea that popped into my head that sparked this little fic.)) My knife closing in, open your eyes and it'll go away…That is…until you once again close them. I'll be waiting.

****

Warnings: …AUish…POV…possible blood/gore in later chapters…some OOC…and…umm…some shounen-ai in later chapters (but NO yaoi)…I'll let you know if my mind comes up with anything else. ^^;; 

**__**

Deadly Dreams

Chapter 1: On Vacation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've been having these strange dreams recently…What they're about, I'm not sure. Everyone's been acting strange lately. They won't let me sleep…for very long anyway. They won't tell me why either…

"Haru! We're leaving now!"

A familiar blonde-haired boy poked his head into my dim room, tinted orange from the slowly setting sun.

"Did you change your mind?"

"…Yeah…I think I will come with you."

"Yippee! I'll go tell Hatori!"

The little boy beamed as he left. He's almost always so happy. The thought of Momiji broken down, sobbing into my shoulder caused a familiar feeling to prick at the back of my mind, wanting to take over again. When this feeling will envelop my mind? I'm never sure. I also never have been able to figure out its motives…

"Haru! Come on!"

A chuckle escaped from my throat at the sound of Momiji's impatient voice. I shut my suitcase and picked it up before heading out for Hatori's car. Momiji sat up front so I had the backseat all to myself. As we drove off, I stretched out to take a nap. No sooner than when I just start to fall into a slumber, Momiji squeals at something and wakes me up with a jolt.

"Look at that Haru! Isn't it pretty!?"

I grudgingly glare out the window to see that is was merely snowing. Instead of white, the snow was a beautiful golden, red-orange as it drifted from the sky to the ground. Suppressing the urge to fuss at Momiji, I just reply,

"It is."

I then slid back into my previous position before shutting my eyes once more. It seemed that I had only just shut them when I was suddenly thrown into the floor, my face hitting the back of Momiji's seat.

"What's wrong Hatori!?"

I moaned as I sat myself back on the car seat. Hatori just gazed back at me with disbelief written all over his face.

"What?"

He stared at me for a second longer before shaking his head as he turned back to the wheel and mumbling,

"I need a vacation…"

My head hit the back of my seat as he started on the road again.

'What's up with him? Must be really stressed out…That's not normal for him…'

Technically we are headed off for a vacation, but…when you're someone like Hatori and Shigure's going to be around…you can't ever say it's going to be a good vacation.

"We're here."

"Yippee!"

Any hope I had about taking a nap in the car is gone, but maybe I'll get a good nights sleep…for once.

I try my best not to trip as Momiji circles repeatedly around me while I try to move what little I have of luggage into the house we're staying at. He soon bounces off away from me and shortly after I hear,

"Get back here you little brat!"

Kyou suddenly zips by, running after Momiji. I then spot Yuki and I start to head over to him but Tohru suddenly appears from around a corner and whatever she said, caused Yuki to walk into the depths of the house. With a heavy sigh, I change my destination towards finding my room. Thankfully, Hatori found me before I wandered around too long and led me to the room I was to share with Yuki. When he walked into the room, he wasn't too happy about discovering that he would be sharing a room with me…of all people. At least I heard him mumble that it was better than sharing a room with Kyou. I may get on his nerves most of the time, but not so much as Kyou…and I'm glad for that. If Yuki liked the person he supposedly hated the most more than me…then--

"Haru!"

Kyou called out just before sliding open the door,

"Hatori told me to tell you that supper's ready. So you best hurry up before it gets cold!"

With that, he slammed the door shut and I heard his footsteps quickly retreat away from the door. I sigh to myself as I stand up and head towards the dining room.

_______________

The meal was pretty good. Kyou and Yuki bickered a bit, but it didn't turn into anything serious. That feeling…what they call 'Black Haru' pricked at my mind a few times though…Luckily, it never succeeded in taking over…not yet anyway.

When I walk into my room, I jump when I see something out of the corner of my eye…but when I spun around to confront whatever it was, nothing was there. With a sigh I dismiss it as an effect of my lack of sleep and I pull off my shirt and jeans before sliding into my futon that had been prepared for me. Within a matter of seconds, I'm out like a light.

______________

"Haru!"

My eyes snap open as I jerk up into a sitting position. A shadow catches my eye, but it was gone by the time I could turn my head around.

"Haru, are you ok!?"

I turn my attention to Yuki, who to my surprise, was kneeling beside me with concern all over his face.

"…Yes…Why? What's wrong?"

A troubled look came upon his face as he stuttered,

"Uh…I…it…N-nothing…It's nothing."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he averted his eyes away from mine. He wasn't telling me the whole truth…but I'm not about to argue with him at the moment…I'd much rather try to go back to sleep.

"Yuki, how has it been since we ate?"

He gave me a puzzled look before answering,

"You left for our room just ten minutes ago…Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how much sleep I had gotten. 'Night."

"Uh, yeah…"

He slowly got up and turned off the bedroom light before climbing into his own futon. I listened to the soft sound of his breathing until I once again fell into a light slumber…

___________________________________________________________________

((AN: Good? Bad? Gomennasai for any mistakes that were left behind! I've written five chapters for this story already, but I won't post the next chapter until it receives enough reviews…so…reviews please! If there's not enough, this story will probably be taken down.))


	2. A Whispered Dream

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

****

Note: Like I may have mentioned in the previous chapter, I already have written up to chapter 5 for this fic…So the following note in between the (( )) is what I originally put when first typing up this chapter and may have already been slightly mentioned in the first chapter when I made some last minute changes, but I'm keeping it just in case. ((Eh…I may hate Yuki…but I do like the pairing of Hatsuharu+Yuki…^^; I can guarantee that I shall never ever right a fic with yaoi in it…but some shounen-ai is very likely to happen. ^^;; I'm so sorry if you disapprove of that, and I'm also a big fan of the pairing Kyou+Tohru…so…You may see that within this fic as well…_may_…'Tis all for now…I shall surely try to warn you if my mind decides to come up with anything else that some people may disapprove of.)) Now, on with chapter two! Sorry if there are any mistakes and thanks so much for the reviews so far! ^.^

****

Chapter 2: A Whispered Dream

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HATSUHARU-SAN! …Yuki-kun!"

My eyes snap open and I push myself into the sitting position. Blood drips off of my body as I do so.

"Haru!? Are you alright? What happened!?"

I turn to see Yuki looking me over to try to find the source of the blood. My sheets had been ripped and soaked with my blood…but…there were no wounds on my body. Tohru came back into the room with a first aid kit, but Yuki reported,

"He's alright…There are no wounds at least…Haru, why don't you take a shower? Tohru and I will clean up the room."

I nod my head and look around the room as I gather up some fresh clothes. My sheets were the only thing with blood on them, asides from my body…and my boxers.

_________

After my shower, I felt pretty good…asides from the fact that I was still kinda tired. It was nice to have my white and black hair back instead of it being a bloody red…Not to mention the fact that I don't love to look like I just slaughtered someone overnight in my underwear…

"Haru…"

I turned to see Hatori motion for me to follow him. He led me into his room and he motioned for me to sit down as he did so himself.

"Haru…What happened last night? I heard from Tohru and Yuki that there was blood on your ripped sheets and that you had blood covering your body…Do you remember anything at all from last night that might explain what had happened?"

I thought for a few moments before stating,

"I…remember Yuki waking me up for some reason just a few minutes after I first fell asleep…When I fell asleep again…I had some sort of dream…then I woke up to Tohru yelling my name…That's all."

"A dream? …What was the dream about, do you remember?"

"No…not really. I remember hearing…a whispered voice…that's it."

"Hmm…Very well. If you have the dream again, please let me know."

"Alright."

I got up and left Hatori to ponder the little bit of information I had given him. I then began to wander the house that we were staying. It was fairly nice. It had enough rooms for everyone, even though we all shared a room with someone…The only reason for that was just incase some more guests happened to arrive. There was a fairly large onsen split with a bamboo wall for the different genders to have their privacy…a nice dining room…a kitchen…a cozy living room…a ladder leading to the roof, that no doubt, Kyou had placed there. Tohru was outback, hanging up some clothes and my now clean bed sheets…Shigure was within the living room, but was soon put on the run…being chased by his editor that he had tried to run out on…again. Yuki was alone sitting at the table reading a small book.

"A book on sleep walking? Why are you reading that?"

Yuki looked up at me with surprise and quickly hid the book as he stuttered,

"N-no! Nothing's wrong why do you ask!?"

I brought my face a few centimeters away from his, studying his face.

"Ha-Haru…?"

"You're hiding something from me…Yuki."

Yuki's face was becoming more flustered by the second and I started to move closer but I pulled back when I heard,

"SENSEI!!! Sensei?"

Mit-chan poked her head into the room for a second then quickly moved on, searching for the 'missing' Shigure. When I turned my head back around Yuki had run off. With a heavy sigh, I get up to head off to my room.

Just as I reach for the door, it slides open to reveal Tohru with an empty basket underneath her arm.

"Oh! H-hatsuharu-san…I replaced your sheets for you. Excuse me."

She quickly slid past me as she avoided making eye contact. That just makes one more person acting strangely around me…With a sigh, I lay onto my freshly clean futon…I drift off into a state of rest as I think about everyone's strange actions.

//My eyes open to reveal them to a bright blue sky and blades of tall grass just coming within my view. I lift myself into a sitting position before standing to get a better view of the strange place. A field. A field with nothing but tall, green grass as far as the eye can see. Not a living creature in sight, or earshot. A slight wind picked up and caused the grass to shift slightly.

*whisper*

The wind picked up and faded back down to the very light flow.

"Hm?"

*whisper*

The wind picked up once more, but remained a strong breeze. The voice seemed to be within the wind itself.

"Yes…I am…what about the curse?" 

*whisper*

The wind became even stronger, almost to the point that a howl could be heard through the grass…and dark clouds began to roll over the once cloudless, blue sky.

"The…cure?"

A strong gust blew hard enough to knock me onto my hands and knees as the dark clouds collided and produced lightning and thunder within their fury. I hear a deafening crack of thunder as I see white-hot lighting looming towards me as time seems to slow down.//

"Ha~ru! Haru?"

My eyes flash open and I turn my head towards the door as Momiji slides it open.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I woke you up, didn't I?"

I suppressed a groan as I sat up and said,

"What did you want?"

"Oh…well…We were going to head to a great picnic spot that Shigure discovered while giving his editor a hard time. Do…you not want to come?"

"No…Now that I'm awake, I'll go."

"Yay! I'll go let them know!"

With that, he skipped off…leaving the door wide open. As I stand up and walk out the door, the strange dream sunk into the darker recesses of my memories…

___________________________________________________________________

((AN: Good? Bad? I hope you people liked this chapter, because it sure caused me a headache or two…Please let me know what you think in your reviews.))


	3. A Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Note: Eh…I've lost my original inspiration to write this fic, but I'm going to try to continue writing. Please let me know what you think and I hope you people enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes left behind. (The new QuickEdit feature doesn't let me keep the format that I typically like to do...So if chaper layouts are too confusing, please let me know and I'll try to work something out. Sorry it took so long to get this up; I waited a while after I became frustrated with this new program.)

Chapter 3: A Warning

* * *

With a content sigh, I continue lay underneath the shade of a large oak tree with my eyes shut as the gentle breeze blows across my body and through my hair. 

"Oi."

I open my eyes to see Kyou peering down at me while stretched out across a large tree branch.

"Hm?"

"You…you haven't been quite yourself lately. Anything wrong?"

"No. To me…it seems to be the other way around."

"…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

With that, he turned to where his back was lying on the branch and he'd no longer have to look at me when his eyes were open. He didn't stay there long though, because soon Yuki came walking by and sat underneath the tree a few feet away from me. I sat up as Yuki leaned back onto the tree, closing his eyes as he let out a tired sigh. I held back a yawn as I moved a little bit closer to him. He didn't open his eyes and I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder, but I pulled back as I heard,

"Kyou! Yuki! Haruuu! It's time to go! We're heading back now!"

Momiji…as loud as ever. It's no wonder why they asked him to call for us. I got up as Yuki slowly opened his eyes and stretched as he let out a short yawn. I walked off toward the house, looking forward to an afternoon nap.

I didn't really get the nap I'd hoped for. A fire within a portion of the place had everyone working to repair the damage. By the time we were done, Tohru had somehow managed to fix supper. It had been good…though I think everyone was tired enough that they would've even eaten Shigure's cooking without complaining. The sooner they finished eating, the sooner they could go to bed. I opened the door to my room to find wonderful darkness and my futon inside…but I also discovered that Yuki had managed to go to bed before me because I had managed to beautifully trip over him--surprising the both of us.

"Sorry, Yuki." I moaned as I lifted my head slowly off the floor which it had collided with.

"It's fine, just get off!" he snapped at me, apparently very displeased at being woken up. Though, I would've been just as grumpy to under the same circumstances. Without another word I climbed into my futon and let out a heavy sigh as tired muscles were relieved of some of their stress and aches. Within a matter of seconds, I fell asleep.

[Darkness…blacker than pitch.

"_Beware_…"

The voice came at a whisper, but it was a different voice than from before.

"_Beware_…"

:whisper:

"What? Who are you?"

"_Don't_!"

The voice became louder and held a tone of warning…and anger.

:whisper:

"_You…You shall **not** tell_!"

:whisper:

"_No!_"

The darkness of the world around me suddenly was patched with bright red steaks across what should've been the sky.]

"HARU!!"

My eyes flashed open in alarm and as I sat up I saw a shadow shimmer out of sight from in front of me.

"Haru…"

I turn to see Yuki in a state of shock. Blood trickles down the side of my face and drips off my chin. My eyes follow that drop to discover that I'm sitting in a puddle of blood amongst the pieces of my shredded shirt. When I looked back up at Yuki, I realized that some of my blood had splattered onto him and his futon. I also realized that his pupils were the size of a pin head and that he wasn't truly focusing on anything anymore, just mumbling as he sat there and shook slightly.

"Yuki…"

No response to my voice…What could have traumatized him like that? I'm not sure what would be the best possible thing to do in this kind of situation…but I just did the first thing that came to my mind…I embraced him in a hug.

A gasp came from him as he drew in a sharp breath, coming back to a more conscious state.

"H-haru…?"

I let go and pulled back only to discover tears trying to well up in his eyes.

"What--"

He quickly turned his back to me as he stood and walked over to the corner of the room, covering his face with a hand.

"What…did you see?"

"…I…I don't remember…"

Liar. Otherwise you wouldn't still be so upset.

"I'm going to take another bath. I suppose I should see Hatori as well…You going to be alright?"

My question got me a glare instead of an answer…and so I just shrugged and walked out the door. I was greeted with a scream and a shout or two as I walked through the living room in order to reach the bath.

"H-hatsuharu-san, are you ok!? Wh-what happened?"

"I'm fine, Tohru. I'll explain what I can later…though Yuki could say more than I can since I was asleep when this happened."

I walked past the fretting girl and proceeded to the bath.

On my way back to my room I was greeted by Hatori as he once more motioned for me to follow him. When I had taken my seat and he his, he asked me,

"Can you tell me what you know? All that you can remember of what happened?"

"Yeah…When I had gone to bed, I had tripped over Yuki. After I fell asleep I had another dream…different from the second one…which was similar to the one I told you about. Then I woke up to Yuki yelling out my name…he repeated it once more before going into a state of shock…He snapped out of it after a bit and then I went to take a bath to wash the blood off."

"Could you tell me about the dreams…or at least what you remember?"

"The second one I had may have been a repeat of the first…but I remember a lot more of it….a whispered voice while I was in a field of tall grass…she--the voice--tried to tell me about…something…but dark clouds, thunder, and lighting interrupted her. I was woken up by Momiji just before the lighting could hit me. That's all to that one…that I remember."

"Hmm."

His face darkened some but he merely said,

"…and the other one?"

"I was within a place that was blacker than pitch…A new voice--this one sounded like a guy--told me to beware. The other voice--the one from my previous dream--whispered some things to me…the guy wasn't happy about that and warned her not to tell me something. He screamed out 'no' after another whisper from her. I saw bright red streaks of light appear in what should have been the sky…then woke up because of Yuki's voice."

"…"

Hatori's face had only become even darker by the time I had finished telling him about the second dream. What ever was on his mind, wasn't pretty. I got up to leave him to his thoughts, but he called out to me,

"Haru…I have a feeling…that this will happen again. When it does, make sure to come back here. You're life may depend on it."

"Ok."

His tone of voice as he had finished his sentence had caused that feeling to prick at the back of my mind again…I'm not sure why either…

I headed for the living room instead of my room, plopped onto the couch, and shut my eyes. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I don't really care at the moment.

"Haru…"

I open my eyes to see that it was Shigure who'd awoken me from my light nap.

"Hm?"

"We're going out for a while, we'll be back in a few hours or so."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Umm…Tohru, Kyou, Momiji, Hatori, and myself. Yuki wanted to go too, but Hatori told him no because you had told him of his little spell that he had had."

'Is there any news that doesn't reach Shigure's ears?' "Ok."

"Great. We'll be back."

"Right."

I shut my eyes again until I couldn't hear his footsteps any longer. I then got up and began my search for Yuki. He really wasn't acting like himself and he was definitely hiding something from me.

After some searching, I found Yuki holed up in one of the empty bedrooms. He didn't look extremely thrilled to see me either...but he never, usually, is.

"Why are you hiding here?"

"Why bother searching empty rooms?"

"I must've took a wrong turn…but I found what I was looking for."

He just glared at me for a moment before finally saying,

"What do you want?"

His cold tone stung slightly, but I guess I should be used to that by now.

"Tell me what you saw."

His pupils shrunk a bit when that sentence came out of my mouth and he said coldly,

"I told you, I don't remember."

The feeling surged for a moment and before I knew it, I had him pinned up against the wall.

"Tell me what you saw or--"

"Or what? I don't remember anything!"

The feeling pricked at the back of my mind and it was either punch him…or kiss him.

…So I put my lips to his and he stiffened up…then relaxed. He then began to return the kiss, but I pulled back in surprise. We stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, not saying anything or moving much, just looking. Eventually the only word that would come from my mouth was,

"Why…?"

I swear I saw a smirk come upon his face at my question…but before I had time to think about that, he pushed by me and walked out of the room.

* * *

((AN: Good? Bad? Please review! )) 


	4. Sanity vs Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Note: ((I wrote this note a while back so I'm not sure if I'll stick with this, but here is what I wrote originally just incase:Ok! I can't decide on what exact ending I want to go with, so I'm going to give you people a choice of which ending you'll read. There will be three different endings and when the time of the split comes, You'll be able to tell from the titles, they will start repeating themselves for one direction of a certain ending. A warning to you is that no ending has a truly complete 'happy' ending. Your choices will be:

The Darkness Within: If you favor Haru when he's in his 'Black' mode.

Conscious Light: If you favor Haru when he's in his placid 'White' mode.

Double Despair: If you don't care and/or if you don't mind…well, just look to the title for clues.)) I won't know exactly what's going to be done for sure until I do it. It all depends on the reviews I get, what kind of time I have, and how I feel at the time of writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

Oh, and one more thing…Not to sound rude, but…**can't you people read!?** I'm not pleased to see people complaining about the Haru&Yuki pairing when I specifically warned you readers about that in chapter two, _did I not!? _If you don't like shounen-ai (or that pairing): don't read! --or just bear through it if you're that interested in the story plot. I love hearing what people think, but I don't like to hear people fuss about pairings that they were warned about before-hand. Now…on with the fic. (I hope this doesn't chase away too many of you… o.o; )

Chapter 4: Sanity vs. Insanity

* * *

As I continued to stare at the door which Yuki has gone through, an image suddenly flashed into my mind. The door broken open, splattered with blood…and a body lying on the other side, visible through the hole that it had made while going through it.

The call of a bird washed this image out of my mind and I continued with my plan to once again seek out Yuki. I first went our room and decided to take a nap first, to help clear out my thoughts. It was but a few seconds before I fell asleep.

[…Water…nothing but water. A deep blue ocean lie before my eyes and yet I'm able to stand on top of the waves as if they were solid ground…or merely as if the water was, in truth, only centimeters deep.

:whisper:

"You again?"

:whisper:

"Yes, you know that already. What is it that you want with me?"

:whisper:

"Danger? The cure? You're not making any sense."

:whisper:

"The cure…to our…curse?"

:whisper:

"Danger…Bla--"

A shockwave suddenly shot through the air and caused me to lose my balance. As I try to push myself off the 'ground,' the water changed into a blood red color. The color seemed to come from the spot in which I knelt.

"_Hatsuharu_…"

"You again? Does this mean when I wake up, if I wake up, I'll find myself in a pool of blood? …It's you that's doing this to me."

"_You're too smart for your own good…but there is something that you have yet to discover…_"

"What? …Who you are?"

His laughter could be heard all around, and yet from no true source.

"_Correct, again…When you can name me, that's when the real fight begins._"]

"_HARU_!"

My eyes flash open to see Yuki hovering near me, with a look of terror in his eyes. After scanning the area around me, he came in closer to see if my 'wounds' were real. He found none, just got my blood onto his nice, once white, shirt.

"Yuki, I--"

A tight embrace from him cut off my words and all I could do was return it until he relaxed a bit. I then pulled away from him a bit and asked,

"What did you see?"

The look of mixed sorrow and horror that he gave me only made it more important to know.

"Tell me, what you saw."

"I-I can't."

"Why not?"

He's playing with me, and that feeling had already been pricking at my mind ever since he'd woken me up. He could sense that he was treading on thin ice from the pure fact that I was heading towards true anger. Not as 'Black Haru', but as myself.

"Because…"

I watched in a state of horror as Yuki began to cough, hard, and blood dripped out between his fingers and down the hand that was being held over his mouth. The blood began to flow harder from his body as he started to collapse.

"Yuki!!"

"What!? Haru!?"

Within the blink of an eye I realize that I had grasped Yuki's shoulder's, but he was fine.

"What's wrong, Haru!?"

"Wha…What just happened?" I let go of his shoulders to cover my face with one hand as he said softly,

"I'm not sure. I was about to answer your question when your pupils went to pinpoint and your eyes weren't focusing on anything in front of you…You began to shake slightly just before you yelled my name and grabbed me. What's your story?"

"You…you were dying…coughing up a lot of blood, more than should have been coming up…I got scared…and went to catch you as you fell…but when I touched you, you were fine…It was just…a hallucination, maybe? I don't really know."

"Haru…"

He started to bring his hand to my face but pulled back when he heard,

"We're back!

Momiji…The others were home. Yuki stood as he said,

"You should go wash up, I'll go talk with Hatori."

"…Right."

I got up and went out the door, heading for the bath. I passed through the living room, only to see Tohru lying on the floor, with her head a few feet away from her body and blood steadily creating a larger pool between the two.

"Tohru!?"

"Ha-hatsuharu-san!? What's wrong?"

A shaking hand is placed onto my shoulder and I see Tohru in front of me, with fearful tears forming in her eyes.

"Uh…N-nothing. I'm sorry. I'm heading to the bath now. Excuse me."

I quickly darted away leaving the poor girl shocked, confused, and worried.

The bath helped me to relax a bit, but I was beginning to worry about all the odd things that have been happening to me lately. What exactly is that guy's goal?

"Hatsuharu."

My train of though broken, I looked up to see Hatori standing by his room door. I automatically went in before he could say anything else. I sat down in the same spot I had before and he did the same.

"Haru…Yuki told me what he knew about what went on while we were gone…Tohru then told me that you did something similar to what Yuki had described to me. Do you have any clue what's causing these reactions? You haven't had any serious blows to the head during one of your fights, have you?"

"No. I haven't even fought Kyou since we came to this place. To my knowledge, I haven't had anything really happen to me except weird dreams and waking up in a pool of my own blood."

"Hmm…You had another dream, correct? Was it a new one that you haven't told me about?"

Yes. In this dream, I was standing on water. The girl's voice speaks to me again…she mentions danger…and a cure…"

"A cure? To what?" Hfatori's face had become very dark, as if he had an ominous feeling of some-sort…

"To…to the…"

Hatori let out a groan of pain as he doubled over and fell out of his seat onto the ground. Another cry escaped from him as he clutched his chest and seizures went through his body. The pain caused him to keep his eyes shut and his teeth clenched, I couldn't do anything but tremble as I sat there watching Hatori--

"Haru! Snap out of it!"

A slap to my cheek from Hatori's hand brought me back to see the truth once more. Words can't describe the look that Hatori had on his face as he looked at me, with his hand still outstretched just incase that first slap hadn't done the trick.

"Hatori…What…what's wrong with me?"

He relaxed a bit before letting out a haggard sigh,

"I don't know, Hatsuharu…but I _will_ do my best to find out."

"Do you need to know what I saw?"

"No, I don't want to know. If you can wake up in a pool of your own blood and still remain clam, but have a reaction like that to some image flashing into your mind…I really don't want to know what that image is. If there is a need for me to know though, I shall inform you."

"Ok. I'm going to lay down for a while."

I then left Hatori to do whatever he had to do and headed for my room.

((AN: So? Good? Bad? How do you feel about the story so far? Please review!))


	5. New Threats

**Disclaimer:** None of the Fruits Basket characters belong to me.

**Note: **Sorry if I'm making the characters a bit too OOC…blame my stupid brain and whatever drives it on…I'm not sure if the relationship is Yuki & Haru or Haru & Yuki anymore. x-X ; Sorry…Also, I'm pretty sure the split for all three different endings will occur at the end of this chapter. Don't expect any happy endings for any of 'em though…I'll try to hold off one ending until I feel like I'm in a good enough mood to have a pleasant ending….but if nobody is happy with any of the three in the end…I **_might_ **add a fourth ending…It just all depends on how this thing works out…There might even only be one ending if no one even cares. At any rate…hope you people enjoy this chapter…

((Oh! I almost forgot to mention--Please notify me if you ever think the rating for one of my stories should be raised. I don't try to miss rate them, sometimes I just overlook a few things...I'm not out to offend anyone and I don't want to get in trouble with the people who own and run fanfiction.net.))

**Chapter 5:** New Threats

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slid the door of my room open, scanned the dark corners, and then went in to lie down on my futon. A yawn escapes from me just before I fall into a light sleep.

[Darkness…stars…space. In outer space floating among near and far stars.

:whisper:

"Yes…continue…"

:whisper:

"…Yes…"

:whisper:

"…If it's that simple, why didn't we figure it out before?"

:whisper:

"…Consequences? …Like what?"

"_Like me._"

I struggle to look for a direct source of the laughter in vain. It only caused the voice to continue with his triumphant laugh.

"I think…I think I know who you are…What will you do to me if I'm right?"

"_Like I said before, that's when the real fight begins._"

"You are…mumble"

"_Correct._"]

"Haruuu!"

My eyes flash open only for me to gawk at the owner of the voice for a split second before Momiji comes bursting into my room and he vanishes.

"Oh! I woke you up again!? Why are you sleeping so much? That's Kyou's job!"

"…I don't believe it…"

"What?"

"…I…was right…"

"Aw, speak louder, Haru!"

"…too right…"

"Haru…?"

"…What…next…?"

"HARU!!"

His yell snapped me out of my trance and seemingly lessened my hearing in that ear by at least 10%.

"What is it, Momiji?"

"Were you still dreaming…or is something wrong?"

'_Better keep on your toes…_'

I watched in horror as the shadow of the voice came out of nowhere and knocked Momiji onto the ground, creating a sickening crack as the boy's neck hit the ground at an odd angle. He didn't move. He wasn't breathing.

"M-momiji…"

"H-haru!? What's wrong? Haru!"

I blink to find Momiji standing in front of me, with moist eyes, and a look of fear across his face.

"Something's wrong…very wrong. Where's Hatori?"

"Umm…in…his room, I think."

"Thank you. Excuse me."

"Do you need help? Anything I can do?"

"…No. I can make it there on my own. I'm not physically injured…" '…yet.'

-----------------------------

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not exactly sure…but we need to talk."

"…Ok, sit down…and begin."

"No. You first. Why did you slam the brakes so suddenly when we were driving here? Why does Yuki look at me with fear and horror whenever I wake up? _Why won't anyone tell me anything!?_"

Hatori remained quiet for a moment before slowly replying,

"Because…what we _think_ we saw shouldn't be possible and we have no clue why or what is going on."

"Why? What is it that you keep seeing?"

"Something that shouldn't be possible."

"What, myself…another Hatsuharu?"

"…"

His silence told me that I was dead on. Bull's-eye.

"Yeah, well get used to it. What you've been seeing is my so-called 'Black Haru' personality. He's trying to prevent me from telling the cure to the—"

'_Oh, you think you've figured it **all** out, do you? Well, you **haven't**.'_

"What!?"

'_The more time that passes between us since you've learned the cure, gives me more power. At first, I was only able to do little things while you were unconscious. You thought it was bad when I attacked you!? When the wounds were disappearing when you awoke!? When you saw horrible images that turned out to be illusions!? HA! You don't know the half of it! Soon…your wounds won't heal…you'll stay unconscious longer…your 'hallucinations' will come true…and I'll be able to do more…on my own…Until…you're…**dead**._'

"NO!"

All I could do was lower my head and clutch it with both hands as I vainly tried to block out his horribly evil laugher.

"Haru!"

A hand was laid unto my back and I looked up at Hatori with tears forming in my eyes,

"I…I don't want everyone to die…I…don't want to die…yet…"

Hatori looked at me with a grave face for a few minutes before saying,

"This is apparently far out of my control…Would you like to talk to someone else…just for comfort's sake? I doubt anyone can help you with this matter except you yourself."

"…Yeah…"

"Do you want to go, or should I tell that person to come here?"

"…I'll…go look for him, thanks."

Hatori solemnly watched me get up and leave, saying nothing more to me.

------------------

I found the person I was looking for sitting in one of the empty rooms, reading a book.

"Yuki…"

He looked up at me with a look of surprise, then annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"I…I need to speak with you for a bit."

His face softened a bit with worry at the weak tones in my voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything at the moment. Can I…just…be with you for a while?"

My question must've been one of the last things he had expected because he took a while to reply,

"…Y-yeah…"

I walked over to the corner where he was sitting as he set down his book and sat directly beside him. Close enough that our clothing briefly brushed, and I decided now would be the only time to ask him a question that always popped into my head every-now-and-then,

"Yuki…how do you…feel about me?"

"What!?"

I brought my eyes up off the ground to look at his slightly red face as I repeated,

"How do you feel…about me?"

"Why do you care?"

"I need to know…If there's a reason for me to fight to stay alive. Will someone miss me if I'm dead?"

"How can you say that? Many people would be sad."

"Would you?"

"…Yes…"

"Then why the pause? Admit it, you'd be happier if I was dead!"

"I'd be happier if those lies inside your head were to die! I care about you, Haru! Can't you get that through your head!?"

"No! Because you don't and won't back that claim up! All you people ever do to me is lie! I have to repeat it at least five times before someone will answer a simple question of what they saw! …and guess, what? Hatori finally told me what you kept seeing, and I had feared that was what was happening for sometime now! …but you wouldn't tell me sooner, and now he will _kill me_! Or drive me insane at the least, which is just as good! Bec—"

My words were cut off by a tight hug and then a strong kiss. Was this real? Or have I finally gone off the deep end thanks to Black Haru's tortures…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((AN: Umm…Don't hurt me! :hides: Reviews please!))


	6. Double Edged Sword

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

**Note**: Eheh…A possible lead to a good ending--hoorah! Gasp and be amazed if 'tis a good ending in the end because I have written so many bad endings, it's not even funny. A writer's block isn't the only reason for my delay in updates. I'm back in school and my AP Lit class is absolutely horrible. T.T Term papers and things of the like take up a majority of my time and/or kill my want to write anything. The video games Tales of Symphonia, hackMUTATION, Breath of Fire III, and Legacy of Kain: Defiance also take up my free time. DeviantART and Gaia Online don't help much either. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 6:** A Double-Edged Sword

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled away after a moment, smiling--wait, smiling!?

"Haru…What's wrong?" his smile suddenly became wider--to inhuman lengths--to reveal incredibly sharp teeth and his eyes became ominous. They held a glint to them that unnerved me to the bone.

"…Haru…" he began to lean towards my face, "Haru…" He said into my ear, causing me to tremble--mostly from fear.

"HARU!! Wake up, damn it!"

I awoke with a start and held my hand up to a sore cheek.

"K-kyou…?"

"It's about time, Hatori wants to see you!" he grumbled some things under his breath as I stared at his back with a dumb and confused look on my face. What had just happened…? That…had been a dream? If so, how much of my life had been a dream? When had I fallen asleep!? …Or had I never woke up from my last session with Black Haru…?

Whatever the case was, I headed for Hatori's room and found him working on some papers.

-----------------------

Hatori had just wanted to run a few tests on me and had soon gotten what he needed, then told me to go get some rest. Yeah, right. Like that's done me any good thus far. Despite it all, I was still very tired and thus drifted off to sleep in my room after lying down for a few moments.

Heat…beating down on my face…birds calling every so often…the roar of water…I slowly sit up to discover a beach. As I look around, there is no end to neither the water or the white sands that were speckled with small bits of black.

:whisper:

"Great. Lovely to hear from you again…"

:whisper:

"What, me? Sarcastic? No, what ever gave you that idea?"

:whisper:

"I figured as much."

The voice gave a cry that was a bit louder than a whisper, but slurred and incoherent. I quickly turned my head and slowly stood when I saw myself.

"_I will be rid of you, and I shall be free_…" he said darkly as he began to pace around me, steadily (though slowly) coming closer at the same time.

"Y-you…" I stuttered out as I took a step back for every step he took forward, "What is your real goal? If you're so intent on getting rid of me, why wait?"

He let out a bitter laugh and was silent for a moment as he glared at me before he spoke in a bitter tone, "_Don't you think I would have if I had been able? It takes time to gather up enough strength just to be able to come forth when you loose your temper. Until **she** began to communicate with you, I was unable to gather enough strength…and now that you've learned the truth, I grow stronger with each passing day and with each dream._"

I let out a gasp as my foot splashed into water. With a quick glance I saw nothing but death on either side of me. One in the form of Black Haru, myself in some senses…and the other in the form of unusually large and oddly colored sharks. They were as black as any night, with eyes as red as blood and bright as any fire. They came as close to the shallows as they could with out the threat of being beached on the land with the push and pull of the waves and tide.

"_Now…_" he said as his hand grasped my throat, slowly lifting me up, "_It ends here._"

"Hey, asshole," I hear a second before Black Haru is punched in the face and I drop onto the ground, gasping for breath in the shallow waves that barely reach me, "Why don't you pick on some one who can fight back!?"

"_Y-you!! But how!?_" I heard Black Haru sneer, the newcomer just replied with a 'heh' before he began to move. I slowly sat up as my breath returned, and about lost my breath once more when I seemed to be seeing double. On one side, was Black Haru and the other was the newcomer…who looked exactly like Black Haru, only with a different air about him. They glared as I gawked on, I eventually found enough voice to ask,

"What's…going on…?" they both turned to look at me in at the same time, though each had a different expression upon his face. One a sneer, the other a smirk The one soon lost his smirk and turned to glare at the other as he turned his attention back to his opponent.

'Man…I'm starting to get _myself_ confused…what should I call them? Who are they exactly? Me?'

Ignoring my mental plight, the two began to fight. One would make a hit, then the other. At first, they seemed to be fairly even…but as some time passed, it became to resemble trying to balance scale. One end would have the upper hand for a little while, then the other. After a solid punch was inflicted to Black Haru, he pulled back as he wiped the blood coming down from his mouth,

"_You think you can beat me? I locked you up once, and I can do it again. I WILL have this body to control!_"

"Over our dead body, jackass!" he taunted, swinging his arms as if to let his guard down. The outraged Black Haru lunged forward with his fist, intending to punch the other in the face, but he moved out of the way quickly and twisted Black Haru's arm up against his back…I believe I heard a distinctive crack before he let out a cry of rage.

"You'll not bother us any longer--" he let out a cry as Black Haru managed to knock him to his knees before stabbing him with a broken shell that happened to have just washed up onto the shore because of the tide. As the other Haru let out a cry, I soon, too, let out one of my own. I slowly lifted a hand that had automatically covered my side to see a gouge mirroring the other Haru's wound. He let out a gasp as he noticed my new plight and twisted Black Haru's arm further to make him break away. The two separated and---

"Haru! Haru!"

I came to with a pained gasp, trying to sit up but failing as I truly did have a wound in my side--with almost the same severity that it had been in the dream.

"Damn…it…" I uttered bitterly as Hatori began to dig through his bag for the items needed to treat the wound.

----------------------------

"There…That should do for now. I'll have to change the bandage again in a few hours, but it should heal with minimal scarring."

"W-wonderful…" I uttered through clenched teeth as the painkillers hadn't kicked in yet, "And…don't you dare…tell me…just to get some…rest…" I glared over at him through one opened eye and he sighed,

"Alright, I won't….Since you already know that, I don't have to tell you."

I groaned in response and he quietly left after packing up his things. I'd really rather get well before getting injured again, but pure common sense and experience tells me that that won't happen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((AN: Good? Bad? Please review!!))


	7. Double Edged Sword part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the FB characters…all of you should know this by now.

**Note:** Eee, I'm soo sorry! . I would've uploaded this sooner, but when I stopped for a little while and when I tried to pick this chapter back up, I kinda…forgot what I had planned for the ending. One more thing, I'm absolutely terrible with sticking to one particular tense…so sorry if it gets too confusing. (Also,the QuickEdit program on this site hates me...andit often screwsup theformat of my chapters...So if boldfont, spacing, or italic font seems off or out of place...itis probably the work of the QuickEdit thing.)Now, onward with the fic!

**Chapter 7: **A Double-Edged Sword (part II)

* * *

Sitting on the couch, I felt the pull of sleep tugging at my brain and body. The voice of Black Haru laughing in the back of my mind…The other one telling me to try to stay awake just a moment longer…but it's no use. The abuse to my body is starting to take full effect in consequences. With one final nod of my head, my mind is lost to sleep.

…It seems like I'm floating…I hear the other two yelling threats and shouts back and forth at each other. I sit up slowly to discover that I'm sitting on a cloud…somehow. I think it best to stay still, for several reasons.

"You shall not have our body! You will get out of our head!"

Black Haru laughed, "_You don't actually think you can just tell me what I can do-do you? You've lost more than a little blood if you do…_"

"Shut the hell up. I'm tired of you taking over my turf and hurting not only my other half, but hurting our friends as well!"

Black Haru scoffed, "_Technically, I have touched no one…yet._" The emphasis on that last word made the other charge, though he immediately met with the grou-er…cloud because he was still injured. As was I. I felt the same jolt of pain he did…and thus-as they continued to fight-realized that I would have to help…even if I normally don't raise a fist out of malice…If I don't, we will fade out and have a fate worse than death…Our souls-soul…will be lost…forever.

I stood up slowly as I made sure there wasn't a trick to staying on top of the cloud. Once I was steadily on my feet, the one with a few new wounds came over to me,

"You ready to help fight for our body? We have much to gain, but everything to lose."

I nodded slowly and he smiled before walking into me. Our wounds healed and I felt his thoughts overpower mine-for the most part. The next few incidents were very…blurry. I can't see what's happening until it's done or there's a new pain in my side or jaw. After a while, I discovered that I was in control as well-only to be knocked onto my back. Black Haru picked up a, oddly enough, saber out of one small cloud. He raised it to strike, but a voice shattered many of the clouds around us,

"Haru!" This voice seemed to be echoed by the same one that was normally at a whisper.

"Wake…" I shut my eyes at the sound of that second voice, "…up!" The second word echoed at a soft force and I opened my eyes to see Momiji, Hatori…Kyou, and Tohru in different places around me. Two of which looking off at something while the other two blabbered about…something else. What they said didn't sink in as my gaze followed the path of Kyou's and Hatori's…There stood Black Haru, saber in hand…and looking quite shocked. The shock soon turned to an evil grin as he began to walk towards me.

'_You're still half asleep. You can't wake until a third one is gone. Since he's merged with you, that means either both of you have to die, or…you have to kill me._'

Fear suddenly welled up within me as the thought of my body being disabled crossed my mind. Black Haru lifted the blade as Kyou's punch sailed right through him. They couldn't help…only watch…this…this deadly dream.

I quickly rolled out of the blades path only to gape as it went 'into' my body…though a heavy sigh of relief escaped when this case was the same as with Kyou. The bodies here couldn't be hurt…only myself and the one with the stupid saber. At first, all my mind would supply as an option was to run, and work harder than usual…lest I wanted my spirit to be decapitated. Black Haru was almost as fast as Kyou…almost. Any faster and his swings wouldn't just take of a strand of hair or two with each swing. After getting bored of hearing the audience's worried cries, he began to talk to me once more,

'_You can't run forever…no dumb beast can._'

He flashed an insane grin of pleasure as he saw my facial expression change and I felt myself being controlled by the other…me. (It still sounds weird saying that, even after all that's happened.) A high kick removed the saber from his hand and a swift spinning side kick to his stomach brought him to his knees. He quickly recovered and swung his leg in order to kick my feet out from under me. When my back hit the ground, I regained control and began to run again. He merely laughed as he slowly followed,

'_It's a good thing you got rid of the saber, Haru…You would've been bald by the time your passive half had stopped running._' I tripped over a root and my body was taken over once more. I watched as my body got up and quickly climbed into a tree before hopping into another one beside it. Black Haru gazed up into the one he'd seen us climb into. I came down upon him when my body jumped from the other tree, knocking him to the ground and causing his saber to fly from his hand once more. It didn't fly far though and it was soon in my hand just a moment before it entered his back. He let out a scream of pain and knocked us off, allowing me to have control over my own body again when my back met with the ground again. As I slowly sat up, shaking my head slightly from the shock, I gaped at him as he gripped the saber and pulled with one hand…while pushing it back out with the other hand. My stomach suddenly didn't feel so good when I heard a nice squish as the blade slid out. His breathing had become very labored, for good reason too, but he soon began a…gurgling…laugh…Probably from the blood in one-possibly both- of his lungs.

"_Not too shabby…You actually managed to deal some hefty damage for once._" his smile was none too comforting as started to walk towards me. I sat there paralyzed with fear as I stared at the blood pouring down his chest until a voice screamed out in my head, 'Run! Idiot, now's not time to freeze up!' That snapped my body back into gear and I got up to run back towards the building. I could hear more of his…disturbing laughter as I continued on, and I soon found out what he was laughing at. My physical body was bleeding almost like he was…Thankfully, the damage wasn't fatal and Hatori was busy trying to treat the mysterious wound as the rest of the audience was either crying or trying to keep their previous meal down. 'Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit….What am I supposed to do now?' my thoughts screamed as I gave up the control of my body to my other half. After looking around for a moment, he dashed off down a hall, Black Haru still taking his precious time in catching up with us…still grinning. I could only wonder what my other half was planning to do as we continued to run. We'd stop momentarily to look within the rooms that we passed. All the while, Black Haru still seemed to be enjoying himself as he kept up his slow walk. "Aha!" came my voice as my other half spotted what he'd apparently been looking for-a weapon of his own, which happened to be a type of katana. It was probably just meant for decoration, but that small detail didn't stop my other half from turning the other way to charge towards Black Haru. The two opposing blades loudly protested when they met. I could do nothing other than watch as they would push one another back and forth, trying to get the upper hand. A quick parry from Black Haru caused the slash from the katana to only scrape his arm-which quickly caused a wound to open up on our arm as well. He hissed out some fairly foul language, which Black Haru happily egged on. "_Don't lose your head-it's my job to slice it off!_"

'That's it!' my mind screamed out and I watched as he began to fight with somewhat renewed energy, catching what I had meant by that short statement. A few more violent clashes of metal, then suddenly, the katana succeeded in getting past the saber's and it cut through flesh. I barely had time to see his head disconnect from his neck before my world went painfully black.

"…Haru…Haru….Hatsuharu, awake." My eyes slowly opened, only to shut immediately as a rush of pain flooded into my head.

"A-ah…Mhmmmm…My head…"

"Y..yes…That can only be expected…after all, your spirit's head was cut off while your body suffered quite a large gash to the neck." That caught my attention. My eyes flashed open as I shot up-only to fall back down due a sudden migraine.

"Wh-wha? …So…I'm dead?" I said shakily as I sat up, slowly this time. In front of me was the outline of a little girl, she moved closer to reveal that she gave off a faint white glow that matched her hair, skin, and dress. Her crystal blue eyes were the only thing with true color.

"Technically, you should be…but you will not be taken to the land where the dead await young one."

"Hm? …What do you mean?"

"Because this ordeal occurred strictly as a test, you have two choices: 1. Go back to your body with minor wounds and memory of this whole ordeal, of course, any trauma dealt to the people involved with the events will remain. The advantage being that you could get rid of your family's curse. 2. You can return to your body with only a bump to your head, and no memory of the recent events. Trauma to the people involved will be removed, things will be as they were before and the curse will remain with your family." I could only stare into her crystal blue eyes as my mind went numb with shock. We could finally be rid of the retched curse…forever…no more suffering like before…We could live…truly live, with 'normal' people…but…If the curse were to be lifted, Tohru, Hatori, and the others would live with all that weird crap that happened to me…on top of seeing my throat being slashed open for no true reason…crying out as my pulse and breathing halted…I don't think I could bare to put them through that. No matter what Akito's wrath has done thus far, it hasn't been anything like that. The curse isn't so horrible that it's worth trading our sanity for a cure. For the future that may be the best choice, but for my…no, for the rest of our lives…it is not worth that price.

"I choose the second option. I do not wish to make the ones I care about most suffer that much only to gain so little in return."

"Yes. Both choices are like a double-edged sword; if you are not wise in its use, you will bring harm to more than just your target. Your choice has been made, and so it shall be done-now, my little ox…you shall sleep." My mind suddenly became very heavy and as my head began to spin into darkness, I heard her add, "May your dreams never be so deadly again…I grant you the bittersweet-dream that is life." With that, the darkness overwhelmed me.

"Hatsuharu! Are you alright?" I let out a moan and blink at a blinding light that is the sun.

"Kyou! I think you went too far this time!"

"You did give him a fairly large bump on his head…We don't need him to have your mentality, stupid cat."

I sit up slowly as an argument breaks out between Kyou and Yuki as Tohru makes a fuss over the aching bump on the back of my head. Momiji runs around Hatori, as he slowly makes his way over…and as I look upon it all, I couldn't help but laugh. Yuki and Kyou stop fighting, and everyone stares as I clutch my sides.

"Now look at what you did, stupid cat-"

"You damn rat! It's not my fault!"

"Umm…Hatsuharu…?"

"Hari! What's wrong with Haru?"

A haggard sigh is Hatori's response as my laughter subsides into a smile. I'm not sure why all this is such a relief to me, but I hope this feeling doesn't leave me anytime soon. It's better than any dream.

* * *

((AN: The end! And-I'm finally DONE! X3 Geez, I never thought I would finish this thing…Sorry for the delays and whatnot. Hope the ending wasn't too bad…it's better than the shark idea I came up with as one ending… Don't ask. I didn't upload that for a reason. Reviews please-And, if ya can't tell, I'm not going to be doing alternate endings for this thing anytime soon. So the best policy is: don't expect anything more for this particular fic. :3 )) 


End file.
